Chupa
by WayBeyond
Summary: ENTRY FOR THE BLOODTHIRSTY BELLES AND SINFUL SENORITAS CONTEST. It had been left to me to turn the blond soldier, and I intended on giving him a thorough initiation. Once I found out exactly what he could do for me, I wanted to keep him.  *LEMONS*


**The Bloodthirsty Belles and Sinful Senoritas Challenge**

**Title: Chupa**

**Penname: WayBeyond**

**Pairing: Maria/Jasper**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and no copyright infringement intended. *LEMONS AND MARIA* Please do not read if you are underage.**

**Summary: It had been left to me to turn the blond soldier, and I intended on giving him a thorough initiation. Once I found out exactly what he could do for me, I wanted to keep him. *LEMONS***

**To see all the stories that are a part of this contest please visit:**

**www .fanfiction-challenges. blogspot. com**

**Chupa**

**By WayBeyond**

I walked towards him slowly and then, once I was close enough, I yanked his pretty head back by a handful of blond hair, exposing his throat.

"I hope you survive," I said in my thick accent, my lips and nose dangerously close to his jugular, enjoying his bouquet. "You may be of great use to us."

The soldier towered over me, but I was infinitely stronger than he was. He viewed me with fear, yet he did not struggle; his blue eyes stared at me entranced. I licked my lips and waited for my sisters to depart so that they would not be tempted once his vital fluids were exposed to the night air.

He was mine, and mine alone.

My entire body danced to the tune of his pulse, and every fibre of my crystallized being urged me to take him. Once I heard Nettie and Lucy leave, I struck like a coiled cobra and my teeth broke through his skin.

For a moment, I lost myself but then I remembered my purpose and dropped him to the ground; walking away from him as I tried to clear the bloody haze from my vision. When I had recovered from my interrupted feed, I turned around to find out whether I had been successful.

The soldier lay in the dirt writhing in agony. I smiled widely and returned to him, putting his squealing body over my shoulder, before heading back to the abandoned farm that housed my growing army.

On approach, I heard the new vampires in the barn being driven crazy by his scent while there was still blood in his veins; I decided to take him into the house itself, and into my bedroom. I told Nettie and Lucy that the newborns would need feeding, and they should fetch something to distract them until the soldier was far enough into the change to stop smelling so appealing.

And so I sat and observed him as he thrashed on my bed, which was seldom used for sleep.

Many, many years ago, I myself had been as he was now. Benito had changed me, and I had been part of the very first newborn army. I worshipped my master and had loved him. Despite the bloody lust that had wracked my new vampire body I had chosen him to be my mate, but before I had lived one year of my new life, he had given the order for my existence to be ended without a second thought.

Federico, one of his more mature vampires and the one charged with the task, had been fond of me. Unable to rob me of what life I had left, he warned me and we ran off into the night. We set up our own coven, creating our own newborns and standing against Benito.

I stayed with Federico until I decided he had outlived his usefulness. I could never love him the way he loved me, and I put an end to his miserable existence. There was only one man in my cold heart; he had turned that organ black and filled it with hate.

I wanted to be the one to destroy Benito and exact my revenge, but the Volturi beat me to it. I felt robbed of my vengeance, but I had enough of an instinct for self-preservation to be satisfied even though his final fate had not been dealt by my own hand. The Volturi dealt with less shrewd vampires coldly and efficiently, while I lived to fight another day. That was a victory in itself.

My pain over Benito turned into the urge to outdo him, and expand my territories so my former love's would seem insignificant in comparison.

After two days of sitting and waiting in the rocking chair, alone with my thoughts and watching the change taking place, I finally stood up.

"Major Jasper Whitlock" had been the name with which the soldier had introduced himself.

I walked over to the bed and looked down at the human who was steadily becoming more and more vampire. His skin was now pale and the eyes that rolled in his head as he bellowed were changing colour; they were no longer blue but a dark grey with small patches of deep red. It wouldn't be much longer until they were all the shade of his future diet.

This one had potential to last beyond the year; I could feel it in my bones.

As I studied him, I began to notice more about his physical appearance. He was tall and lean, and his white face was handsome. His blond hair was now wild from days lying in bed, reacting to the pain, so I smoothed it back from his face.

His wide, terrified eyes snapped to me.

Then suddenly, a terrible fear gripped me and the intensity caused me to back away.

He continued to look at me and I saw my emotion mirrored in his eyes. Clutching my hollow chest, I dashed from the room. When I got downstairs, Lucy rushed to me and tried to ascertain the reason for my panic.

A million thoughts were running through my head. Was it him that had done this to me? I had heard of vampires with more than just the usual talents, but they were a rare find.

As Nettie also began to fuss over me, I ran through what had happened in my mind. It was him—I knew it.

I also knew that the ability to strike fear into my enemies in the same way he had done to me would be a valuable weapon. I looked up at my sisters and smiled. Getting to my feet, I assured them that I was okay, and returned upstairs to continue my bedside vigil.

Although he would be an asset to the coven as a whole, I needed to make sure his loyalty was to me alone. I was a talented seductress and would make sure that his first memories of his new life were intense, and were of me.

After loosening the front of my dress and smoothing my hair, I slowly and carefully opened the door, so as not to startle him.

"_Hola, soldado_," I said slowly and with a smile. "_Yo soy Maria_."

He stared at me blankly, and I wondered whether he understood Spanish. That could be rectified over time; I did not need words to make sure he was mine.

I approached apprehensively, with my hands held up to show I was not a threat, but once I got close enough, my hands ran up his arms and over his chest. Lowering my face to his, I stared into his eyes intently.

I smiled widely as I saw myself reflected in his eyes. He was attractive and this would be much easier than previous times when I had employed the tactic. Anticipation began burning in my between my thighs as I slowly moved my mouth forward to connect with his.

He was still going through the change, but I could tell that the burning was nearing its end by his racing pulse. This did not deter me from what I intended. I hoped the sensation of pleasure and pain would make the moment even more memorable.

As I kissed him, hard, I felt my arousal heighten, and then a little more until I was also burning—though the flames that licked me were lustful and not agonizing. I climbed onto the bed and pinned the soldier down as I ground my solid body against his.

He was already aroused, and the noises he was making became less of pain and more like those expected from a man in this position.

Moving myself away from his face, I then began loosening his pants. As I did this, I looked at his face; his eyes were focused intently on me. I suddenly recognised that the way he looked at me was mirroring my emotions again.

Could it be that fear was not the only feeling he could project?

Once I had freed his erection from his pants, I carefully wrapped my venom-coated lips around it. He groaned and I, too, felt a spike of ecstasy.

I took as much of him as I could into my mouth, and wrapped my hand around the base of his penis as I reversed the journey.

While I concentrated on his swollen tip, I judged the rate of his heartbeat and struggled to keep my detachment. It had been a long time since I had felt this caught up in the heat of the moment. Suddenly plunging my head downwards, the soldier gasped and I moaned.

I was definitely feeling what he was experiencing, without his hands coming anywhere near me. With this new knowledge, I sucked with fervour, realising that I too would reap the benefits of the pleasure he was receiving.

His body tensed while his heart raced and stuttered. I intensified my efforts, and at the same time as the final thud within his dying chest, he released a strong flow of venom into my mouth. Gripping the sides of the bed, closing my eyes, and arching, I too exploded with my spontaneous orgasm.

Finally, I opened my eyes and looked up the bed at my newest recruit. Wide, red eyes stared back at me.

"_T__ú eres mío,"_ I whispered hoarsely.

This soldier would be a most useful addition to the army, but he was all mine.


End file.
